This invention relates to electrical circuit switches and more particularly to residential wall-mounted light switches.
Such switches typically comprise single-pole double-throw switches connected as the sole on-off control for a room lighting circuit, or as a pair of on-off switches connected in a three-way arrangement at two locations. Although widely used, these common on-off switches can pose a considerable inconvenience and even create a hazardous condition in certain applications. For example, consider a person awkwardly attempting to get into bed in the dark after turning off a bedroom wall switch, or walking through a darkened machine shop toward an exit after turning off a remote light-switch, or entering a car and driving out of a garage at night after switching off the lights.